


an entire lifetime with you

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [15]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Grandchildren, Growing Old Together, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Timeskip, Wordcount: 100-500, happiness, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 29: TimeskipIt had been almost an entire lifetime since the war between Xadia and the human kingdom ended.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	an entire lifetime with you

It had been almost an entire lifetime since the war between Xadia and the human kingdom ended. Peace had once again been restored, and after several decades, thing couldn’t be better. No more distrust between species, no anger, no fighting and insults. Everyone were equal.

It had taken a long time for the world to go from “no longer at war with each other but still extremely distrustful” to this amazing future. And it was all thanks to Callum and Rayla who had spent the majority of their lives speaking for peace between everyone. The now elderly couple were now part of every history book in every country, known as important people that fought for the peace and rights for everyone.

They would be remembered for their heroic deeds as well as their love. Back when the war ended, romantic relationships between humans and elves were far and few between, they had been the first well known couple, a true sign that humans and elves could be together, love being stronger than hate.

Now, relationships like that were common too, and the old man and woman couldn’t be happier, they had spent their lives changing the world for a better place.

But now, their traveling days had reached its end and the two had retired, spending one year in Katolis in the castle, and then another in Silvergrove, over and over again, living like a normal couple their age. Their five children and eleven grandchildren visiting as often as they could. Two of their children had married humans, one a sunfire elf, one a moonshadow elf, and the last a halfling that was half human and half tidebound elf. Their grandchildren were such a diverse group of people thanks to it, and they loved them all more than life itself.

Yes, it was a peaceful life, one filled with nothing other than pure happiness. They had grown old together, and they would spend every day that was left of their lives together, holding hands.


End file.
